Not A Crowd
by Arrin
Summary: Thirteen wakes up a little disoriented, and definitely not alone. One shot. Pre-season five.


The throbbing behind her eyes is the first thing Thirteen's really aware of as she drifts into wakefulness, the next being a not unpleasant ache throughout her body she's more than familiar with; both sensations are usually indicate a long night of clubbing, drinking and sex, but she can't for the life of her remember going out in the first place. Vaguely she's aware that she's not alone in the bed, and as her eyes slowly flicker open, she bites back a scream as she comes face to face with one Robert Chase.

_Chase finding her tucked away in the lab, on the verge of an emotional break and trying to pull herself together, to put up her usual walls before facing the world again. He's crossed the room before she even registered his presence, and by then it's too late, and the OR surgeon is cautiously wrapping his arms around her. To her utmost horror, she begins crying, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She's not sure how long she cried for, but once she has her emotions in check again, he's gently guiding her towards his car, telling her that she shouldn't be alone right now, and he and Cameron would more than happy to feed her and give her a place to sleep tonight._

Gathering her nerve, the young doctor moves to extract herself, praying to whatever god may be listening that the OR surgeon remains sleeping. Her plan, however, is halted by the presence of another body curled behind her, and, turning her head slightly, she manages to catch sight of blonde, curly hair out of the corner of her eye.

_Cameron shooting a confused look at the odd duo as Chase leads her into their shared apartment, his hand gently resting at the small of her back as he guides her towards the kitchen. Chase leans over to kiss his girlfriend lightly, quipping mildly that she'd followed him home, and can they keep her? Before Thirteen knows it, there's an extra place set at the table for her, and a full glass of wine is being pressed into her hand. _

Chase shifts slightly under her arm, letting out a soft sigh, and behind her, Cameron moves a bit closer, tightening her previously unnoticed grip on the younger doctor, spooning closer to regain what body heat dissipated with the move.

_The wine in her glass never seems to disappear completely, despite how much she's drank. Chase lays a hand on the small of her back again, muttering something next to her ear. She can't recall exactly what he said, but she remembers the shiver running up her spine as he speaks, and her wine glass is full again._

Thirteen's situation seems to get more dire as her brain continues to fill in the missing pieces from the previous night, her two bedmates shift closer to her, and she's fairly certain they'll wake at any moment. Despite the panic nagging at the back of her mind, she can't help but feel warm, safe and comfortable while sandwiched between the two older doctors, and heavy eyes threaten to close again.

_The trio is seated on the couch in the living room, the young brunette seated between the two of them while they talk. She's drunk, the alcohol making her less careful, less guarded, and she finds words spilling out before she can stop them. Trembling, she tells the pair _why_ Chase had found her the way he did and Cameron lays a hand on her thigh squeezing it gently as she sets the woman with a concerned gaze. Suddenly, the blond is kissing her, and she jerks back after a moment, shocked, confused at Cameron's actions; the alcohol making her head spin. She nearly collides with Chase, who wraps an arm loosely around her waist, whispering something soothing next to her ear while he removes the wine glass from her hand, setting it aside as he gently grazes her ear with his teeth._

The memory echoes with reality, as Cameron, having woken up, does the same, teasing her ear and sending a pleasurable shudder through her body as her mind is brought back into the present. She can feel the blond woman smile against her skin as she presses a light kiss to her shoulder, and the hand that's been resting on her hip carefully ghosts its way between the younger woman's legs, eliciting a soft gasp from Thirteen.

"_She buries her fingers in long blond hair, gasping and groaning softly as Cameron makes short work of any remaining hesitation in Thirteen's mind; She arches back against Chase, who's surprisingly soft and nimble hands ghost across her torso while he leans down to kiss softly along her neck and shoulder. She cries out, her hips buck involuntarily as Cameron finally reaches _that _spot and Chase's hands do something _wonderful _her breasts..." _

Her and Cameron's activities must have woken the third of their unlikely trio, because Chase is awake now, watching them with a near smirk, adding his own strong hands into the mix to coax more near incomprehensible noises from the brunette.

_Chase above her, thrusting into her with long, powerful strokes; she digs her nails into his back as she clutches at him. Vaguely, she's aware she's screaming, and Cameron's mouth is suddenly covering hers, effectively silencing her while long-fingered hands slide across humming skin._

It's sometime later that the three are sprawled back on the bed again, the three creating a tangled mess of limbs and blanket. Through the haze of the post-sex doze, she's aware of herself snuggling against Cameron, and Chase spooned behind her, his strong arm draped over and encircling both women; a soft sigh escapes her as she lies here, and for the first time in a good while, she feels content. Maybe, just maybe, she could do this.

* * *

_**'Lo guys and gals! S'been a while, hasn't it? Anywho, this idea wormed it's way into my head and just wouldn't leave, so I wrote, and this is what happened.**_

_**As usual, comments and reviews are always welcome.**_

_**~Arry**_

_**PS: Of Friendships and Ninjas and Marionettus **_**will_ be updated sometime in the near future, I promise. I've just kinda been uninspired lately, sorry guys._ **


End file.
